Nee Sasuke quien te gusta?
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Sta historia nuestro querido rubio insiste mucho en saber aquien le gusta a sasuke, y sorprende por sus respuesta, aunque el mismo rubio se delata, lo se lo se pesimo sammuray pero eso es lo que hay \o/


Nee. Sasuke quien te gusta?

**N/A: gente bonita, este fic se me ocurrió averiguandole el teléfono a mi Inner Daimar, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Inner daimar: pasada, no me dejaste responder los Ping T-T**

**Bueno **

**A leer **

**Nee, Sasuke Quien Te Gusta?**

El equipo 7 estaban en una misión después de muuuchos intentos de regresar a sasuke a konaha naruto al fin lo logro \o/ (la guerra ya termino y hay paz)

Estaban descansando en un prado Sai estaba con sakura haciendo shinobis para el futuro de konoha (si me entiende verdad? cof cof)

Y Kakashi se perdió por ahí en el sendero de la vida

Sasuke estaba acostado en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la extraña paz y tranquilidad, ya que misteriosamente el Rubio estaba callado (Naaah mentira sasuke le dio un zape para que se callara y lo dejara descansar).

-lo siento sasuke- dijo el kitsune

-por que te disculpas?- pregunto el azabache

-por ser siempre una molestia-

-Hmp-

(U¬¬ sasuke borde)

-Nee, sasuke-

-tsk que quieres naruto-

-nee, sasuke ¿quien te gusta?

-Nadie-

-oh! ¿Quien te gusta?

-nadie-

En ese momento aparecio kakachi con su tipico ojito feliz

-hola chicos-

Naruto solo pensaba- **por que aparecio por queeeeeeeeee-**

-kakachi-sensei donde estaba TT'bayo- dijo naruto

-hmp-

-chicos ya tenemos que irnos, hay que regresar a Konoha, y entregarle el informe a La Hokage

-genial, hay que ir rápido para ver a oba-chan-

Kakashi y naruto no se percataron de que sasuke tenia dibujada una débil sonrisa mientras veía a Naruto (ૅ.ે mm )

Sai y Sakura aparecieron, el pintor tenia una sonrisa nada falsa, y la pelo chicle estaba sonrojada pero también sonreía

(Estaban haciendo Shinobis para el futuro)

-muy bien ya estamos todos, regresemos a Konoha- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

En el camino no paso nada de otro mundo, llegaron rápido, las puertas ya estaban ahí, pasaron saludaron a Izumo y a Kotetsu, Kakashi les dijo que se podían ir que el se encargaba de entregar el informe a la Hokage, Sai y Sakura se fueron por ahí a. Seguir haciendo shinobis para el futuro de konoha, quedando sasuke y Naruto solos

-oye dobe quieres ir a mi casa a jugar vídeo juegos- (que? En mi loca mente tienen vídeo juegos)

A naruto se le ilumino el rostro- claro teme-

Y se fueron rumbo a la casa del azabache

En el camino no se dedicaron palabra alguna, pero sasuke se le quedo viiendo a naruto como un loco enamorado todo el camino

-nee sasuke por que me miras así?- dijo naruto con un puchero

Sasuke volteó el rostro estaba levemente sonrojado por que lo habían descubierto

- es idea tuya dobe-

A naruto le deprimio un poco pero el era Naruto Uzamaki y no podía deprimirse así por que si, además iba a estar a solas con sasuke jugando vídeo juegos y eso era mas que suficiente

Llegaron a la casa de sasuke pasaron y se fueron directo al cuarto del azabache, naruto se tiro a la cama matrimonial de sasuke, y Sasuke se le quedo viendo enbobado otra vez

-**dios por que tiene que ser tan sexy, en solo verlo así tirado en mi cama, me lo imagino desnudo junto a mi, controlate sasuke no quieres violar a tu rubio, recuerda que puedes perder su amistad el mismo te lo dijo te quiere como a un hermano**- se repetia mentalmente sasuke

- nee sasuke que haces parado ahí, tu mirada me da miedo, parece que me vas a comer-decia el rubio con un pucherito

-**si supieras naruto**- penso sasuke

Sasuke y naruto ya habían empezado a jugara y el azabache iba ganando pero derrepende naruto dejo de mover los dedos ocasionando que sasuke ganara nuevamente.

Sasuke apago todo, y pregunto:

-Naruto que te pasa?-

-sasuke quien te gusta?

-tsk...ya te dije que nadie-

-dime sasuke quien te gusta?-volvió a insistir el rubio

-cuantas veces vas a seguir preguntando?- dijo el azabache sobandose su sien cansado de la insistencia del rubio

Y naruto respondió/grito- HASTA QUE DIGAS MI NOMBRE TT'BAYO-

Sasuke quedo muy sorprendido, no esperaba que naruto le dijera eso.

-que dijiste naruto?-

-dije que hasta que digas quien te gusta- dijo el rubio ruborisado y rascandose la mejilla

-eso no fue lo que dijiste, di lo que realmente dijiste naruto-

-dije... Dije ... Dije que no iba a dejar de preguntar hasta que tu... Dijeras ... Dijeras mi nombre- dijo el kitsune rojo hasta la orejas y con la cabeza gacha.

Naruto al no recibir respuesta del azabache se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta le quedo mas que claro que sasuke no sentía nada por el.

Pero antes de que el rubio diera un paso estaba acostado en la cama con sasuke encima de el.

-ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti no te dejare escapar Na-ru-to- dijo el azabache delineando con sus dedos los labios de naruto

-Sasuke... Que quieres decir?- dijo el rubio estremeciendoce por la caricia que le dedicaba el azabache

-si seras dobe- dijo sasuke al rubio que se encontraba debajo de él, el azabache se acerco a los labios de naruto, solo milímetros los separaba para ocasionar un tercer beso y no accidental aun que dicen que los accidentes no existen.

Naruto sentía la respiración del azabache sobre sus labios, sasuke dijo:

-la persona que me gusta eres tu Na-ru-to

Dicho esto sasuke beso a naruto, fue un beso dulce y suave solo un roce, donde expresaban todos sus sentimientos

Sasuke se separo de Naruto para ver su expresión y vio que el rubio lloraba con lo ojos cerrados y muy

-**mierda la regue, debí controlarme ahora mi adorado rubio me odia y no podré soportarlo**- pensaba sasuke mientras derramaba unas traviesas lágrimas

-gomen naruto gomen, por no poder aguantar, pensé que tu también sentías lo mismo que yo- dijo el azabache

Naruto sintió las lágrimas de sasuke en su rostro y se atrevió a abrir los propios, y se sorprendió al ver a sasuke llorando con las mejillas sonrojada, el corazón le latia desenfrenadamente, naruto jalo a sasuke del cuello dándole otro beso, al azabache le sorprendió pero termino por corresponder el beso que necesitaba y ansiaba hace mucho

Sasuke se abrazo al cuerpo de naruto, ahora no solo había labios en ese beso, sino que las lenguas de ambos que también participaban en el fogoso beso dando inicio a una batalla de placer

-sasuke detente...-logro decir el rubio

-no haré nada que tu no quieras Naruto, pero desde hoy eres mio, tu y yo somos novio- dijo sasuke contra los labio del rubio para después besarlos, sasuke se bajo de naruto se acostó a su lado y lo jalo para abrazarlo posesivamente

-si tt'bayo, pero que pasara con querer revivir a tu clan?- pregunto temeroso el rubio por la respuesta que podría darle su ahora azabache

-**que diga lo que sea pero que no se va a buscar a alguien que los tenga, si dice que no me dejara por eso le daré una gran sorpresa**- pensaba naruto

-no me importa eso dobe, quiero estar contigo, así tenga que renunciar a lograr que renazca mi clan- dijo sasuke un poco triste por lo de su clan pero seguro de su decisión

-eso es genial tt'bayo, sabes puedes revivirlo conmigo- dijo alegre el rubio por la respuesta del azabache

-dobe eres hombre-

-si y no-

-aclarate dobe no te entiendo- dijo sasuke

-que yo soy Doncel y puedo tener hijos, esa es una de las ventajas de ser un uzumaki- dijo orgulloso el rubio por su clan

-y como es posible?- pregunto dudoso el azabache pero con emoción oculta

-pues cuando dos personas se quieren hacen cosas ...-

-dobe no me refiero a eso sino como es posible que tu puedas tener hijos-

-como te decía después de hacer "cosas" en los uzumaki se forma un útero de chakra para que se pueda formar un nuevo ser después de nueve meses hacen cesárea y tadan nace el bebe \o\\o/o/

-ok ok, te creo y que te parece si hacemos un Uchiha Uzumaki?- pregunto sasuke seductoramente al oído de SU Kitsune

-apenas nos hacemos novios y ya me quieres meter mano- dijo el rubio con fingido disgusto

- dobe-

-espera al menos a que pase tiempo-

-y que tal si...

-que tal si que?

-que tal si te casas conmigo y los hacemos en la luna de miel?-

-sasuke no crees que es muy pronto?- pregunto el kitsune

-no, me parece el tiempo perfecto, ya que perdimos 3 años- respondió el azabache

-quieres decir que?

-si naruto, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde mucho antes de irme con orochimaru-

Sasuke se abrazó a sasuke y dijo:

-yo también sasuke, yo también espero sea una noche de miel inolvidable-

-no quieres un adelanto-pregunto sasuke con una sonrisa como las de ero-senni

Naruto le dio un zape al azabache se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ésta...

-Naruto?-

-que?

-quieres ir a una cita mañana conmigo-

-claro nos vemos mañana, y no no habrá nada de eso hasta la noche de boda aunque no tengo anillo, no te importa que salga con Gaara ¿verdad?

sasuke se tenso con lo ultimo pues el rubio tenia razón, pero por suerte el antes de irse con orochimaru había encontrado un anillo de compromiso que le daría al rubio para alejar a los demás de su kitsune.

-naruto- el mencionado volteó para quedar a centímetros de los labios de sasuke, sasuke tomo la mano derecha de naruto y en el dedo anular puso un anillo de plata con la insignia Uchiha, luego beso la mano de naruto y dijo- espero que con esto que quede claro que quiero que estemos juntos para siempre y que SOLO ME PERTENECES A MIIIII- dicho esto beso los labios de naruto sellando el trato

-pero tu no tienes algo que te marque como mio? tt'bayo- dijo con un puchero el rubio

-podrías marcarme como tuyo siii...-

-no eso no-

-y luego dices que el pervertido soy yo, iva a decir si yo llevo en las ropas la insignia Uzumaki al igual que tu la Uchiha en las tuyas-

Naruto se ruboriso, asintió le dio unosssssss besos a sasuke para irse a su casa y esperar con ansias la cita que tendría al otro día con SU Sasuke ahora novio/prometido

Fin

**N/A en lo personal no me gusta mucho el final pero eso es lo que hay, queria poner lemon pero no me salio mi mente pervertida no esta full pues vi una cucaracha y eso no es bueno ya que les tengo fovia, espero les haya gustado, dejen review, por nosotras no hay problemas **

**Inner kathe: si supieran lo que le paso**

**Midori U.P: callateeeee**

**Inner Kathee: ok ok, no les dire hoy pero si algun dia **

**Nos leemos **

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


End file.
